


Perchance to Dream

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Perchance to Dream

  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Title:** Perchance to Dream  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jayne/Kaylee, River  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Post BDM, Wash is still alive (yay!) and River has moved beyond staring down the hatch at people gettin' it on. Well, sort of. :D

_______________________________________________

  
On Serenity, it is very crowded and she can't help but hear. River has been aboard for nearly three years now and has had time to become accustomed to hearing the thoughts and feelings of her fellow crewmates…even so, it always feels new to her when she is in her bed, lying awake and listening in the darkness.

Simon is dreaming of being welcomed back to the hospital he had been forced to leave because of her. Wash and Zoë are on the bridge exchanging affectionate kisses. Mal and Inara are deep in conversation about poems for some reason. And Jayne and Kaylee…

Jayne and Kaylee are making love.

She has heard and felt each of the three couples on Serenity come together in sexual union, and the tone of each is different… but the two she enjoys hearing the most are currently indulging themselves below deck.

_Ai ya, harder…harder…harder….yes. Oh, yes._

Kaylee's thought intrudes upon River's reflections, and the pleasure the mechanic is feeling seeps into the younger girl's limbs, making them heavy with languor. River wills herself to relax and reaches out to the involved couple; she can see in her mind how Kaylee is grasping at Jayne's shoulders as he thrusts in and out of her, and his thoughts mingle with Kaylee's.

_Ah, Tien – so good, tight, wet…_

_Yesssss right there, oh! _

Kaylee's cries for _fasterhardermore_ combined with the ecstasy they are both feeling roll through River's mind and she can't help but slip a hand beneath the blankets and between her legs to soothe the burning ache there. The sight of Jayne's _diao_ pushing in and pulling from Kaylee's _ni yin_ makes her bite her lip, struggling not to cry out. Her fingers trace her swollen flesh as Kaylee pushes on her lover's chest and disengages just enough so that she can slide down to take him in her mouth, heedless of the fact that most women would only perform this service _before_ intercourse. But River knows well enough by now that Kaylee doesn't do a single thing by the rules.

River feels the ache in her jaw as Kaylee wraps her lips around Jayne's shaft, taking him deep and making him moan. She feels the intense pleasure that surges through the big man's body as Kaylee swallows his length repeatedly, eager for the taste, smell and feel of him in her mouth. River's own mouth is phantom-full of the mercenary's warm flesh, and she moans along with Kaylee as strong fingers tangle in her hair to move her head up and down. _Ahhh, that's so good, Kaylee – suck it, baby, yeah… _Sometimes it is hard for her to sort out the speaking voices from the mental ones, but at times like this she doesn't even try. Her hand moves faster and she slips a finger into her core as she listens to Jayne, for she truly enjoys hearing him vocalize his pleasure in such an uninhibited manner. The times when he lures Kaylee off behind conveniently stacked cargo and persuades her to suck him off are more than distracting, especially when she is on the bridge with Wash…it is equally diverting when they come together in hurried bursts of passion in the engine room or even the cargo bay if no one else is about; the possibility of discovery is an adrenaline rush all on its own.

She jerks suddenly, feeling the velvety rasp of tongue between her legs as a blissful counterpoint to the circling motions she is making; in the cabin beneath the deck, Kaylee arches and cries out at the touch of Jayne's mouth on the sensitive flesh. _Ohhh Jayne, yesyesyesyesyes… _A thousand nerve endings catch fire as the two women climax as one, Kaylee's sobbing cry of completion echoing in River's ears like the crash of cymbals in an orchestra. It's almost more than she can bear when the couple joins together once more, their mutual desire in an ebb and flow that overwhelms her and makes her cry aloud when the intensity of their emotions reach a fever pitch – River feels the hot pulsing rush between her own thighs as Jayne groans out his climax and spills into the eager body of his mate, feels the delicious shudders as Kaylee revels in her own orgasm.

The loving aftermath is nearly as sweet: Whispered words of devotion, kisses brushed over flushed and heated skin, small touches that serve as the endless renewal of a soul-deep bond after they have lain in each other's arms and tasted joy. River gently withdraws from their thoughts in time to sense the approach of an extremely sleepy Simon. "_Mei mei? _ I heard a scream, are you…"

She smiles up at her beloved brother, still so dedicated to her welfare. "Just a dream, _ge ge. _"

"Must have been a bad one – will you be all right, or would you like me to get you something to help you sleep?" His hand is cool on her damp forehead as he smoothes her hair back.

What she would ever do without her big brother, she doesn't know. "I'll be fine, now. You go back to sleep." He yawns his assent to her order with an affectionate smile and turns to leave. When he is gone, she smiles into the darkness as she thinks about his prior comment. _Was it a bad dream? No…it was beautiful. _ River falls asleep after pulling a blanket up over her shoulders, dreaming.

~*~END~*~  
_______________________________________

  



End file.
